


Bringing Home Strays

by twilieighplants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, post episode ignis part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Noctis was notorious for bringing home strays.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Bringing Home Strays

As Ignis made his rounds around the main lobby of the Citadel, something was amiss. He knew Gladio and Prompto were off galavanting on a photography tour together and the Kingsglaive were beyond the new wall with Cor, training for their new King. 

Ignis waved to his assistant who was typing away at her computer, diligently typing up some paperwork before her afternoon break. He walked down the hallway, passing several offices that were closed, all belonging to the higher up Kingsglaive members before stopping before Noctis’ office. 

He knocked twice and waited for an answer. When he received none, Ignis’ eyebrow furrowed and he knocked twice again. Silence again. He opened the door and peaked in, “Your Highness?” he asked scanning the room, but didn’t see Noctis anywhere. 

It wasn’t odd that Noctis wasn’t in his office, as there was really no Kingly duty for him to handle for the day, but it was odd for Ignis not to know where his charge and husband was at all times. 

As he made his way back to the lobby, Ignis popped his head into some of the vacant offices to see if Noctis had snuck away to take a nap, somewhere his other advisors and Kingslaive wouldn’t look. But each time he came up empty. 

Standing out in the lobby, Ignis dialed Noctis phone. Usually when they couldn’t find the King, they’d get the Kingslaive involved, but if Ignis’ hunch was correct about where Noctis was at, there would be no need. 

Noctis answered on the third ring, “Hey Ignis, how can I help you?” He asked. Ignis couldn’t tell by the background noise where Noctis was hiding, but he knew Noctis had to be somewhere within the Citadel. He didn’t like going too far without his Kingsguard. 

“Just checking in your highness, wanted to make sure you didn’t run off.” Ignis said as he started to walk aimlessly around the lobby.

“Nope, just in the gar-agh! Just in the garden. Decided to have tea with dad.” Noctis explained. When they came back to the Citadel, Noctis insisted they make a shrine for all of their parents who were lost during the war. He insisted they be placed in the garden, as his fondest memories of his parents, especially his father, happened there. From what Ignis could here there was some rustling and the quietest mew reached the speaker.

“Noctis,” Ignis said sternly, “Did I just hear a cat meow?” He asked.

There was silence and some scratchy noises, “O-oh no Ignis! I’m losing you as I go through this tunnel.” Noctis replied before hanging up. 

Ignis gasped a little at the abrupt hang up, but laughed as he pocketed his phone. It wasn’t unlike Noctis to bring in strays, considering he used to do it all the time as a child when Ignis and Gladio were busy with school and crownguard work. Regis was allergic to cats, so unfortunately Noctis wasn’t allowed to keep any of the strays; Prompto being the only exception. 

Now knowing where Noctis was located, Ignis made his way to the garden where he found Noctis squatting in the middle of the sylleblossums they had planted in remembrum to the late Oracle Luna Leyfrea, with a stick in his hand. 

As he approached closer, he spotted a pure white cat, rolling around the blossoms and pawing at the stick when Noctis dragged it on the ground in front of it. It jumped when it saw Ignis and Noctis looked up, quick to stand up, brushing off his slacks. 

“Hey Iggy.” Noctis waved, flashing a nervous smile. 

“Your highness, and who may this be?” Ignis asked, gesturing to the white cat who was now rubbing it’s head against his leg. 

“Her name is Luna. She’s a new one, I just discovered her today, playing in the sylleblossums.” Noctis explained, kneeling down to call Luna to him. 

Ignis watched as Luna chirped and greeted Noctis, rubbing her face against his and leaning into his hand as he pet her. 

“You named her Luna and you found her in the Sylleblossums. How fitting.” Ignis replied fondly, squatting down to scratch behind her ears. He sighed as Luna chirped and started to purr loudly, leaning into his hand and moving her face around so she could rub against his hand. 

“She likes you.” Noctis grinned, knowing his husband would not be able to resist Luna now. 

Ignis glared at Noctis, but it held no malice as he picked up Luna who instantly curled up into his neck and purred away, “She’s incredibly friendly, I think we may need to head to the pet store tonight to get her some essentials.” he said rubbing Luna’s cheeks gently. 

Noctis grinned, stood up and kissed Ignis’ cheeks, “You’re the best.” 

Later that evening, Ignis and Noctis brought Luna to their apartment, allowing her to get acquainted to the new location before heading out to the local pet store where they picked up cat essentials and an extra cat bed so Luna had a place to stay in Noctis’ office at the Citadel. 

When they arrived home, Luna was curled up in the middle of the bed, already having made herself at home. His heart swelled at the sight and Ignis would be lying if he said he wasn’t glad this was the second time, Noctis brought home strays

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
